Done with Regrets
by Ashes-floating-in-the-sky
Summary: When Jace leaves Clary broken to pieces, what will happen? Why she moves on of course! But what if he shoved his way back into her life with a chance meeting at Starbucks Coffee? The question was whether she would let him back willingly, or would he have to go through the difficulties of climbing over the wall that led to her heart?
1. Chapter 1

SO...Hi guys! I was kind of Writter's blocked on my Battle Scars story so...I decided I would make another one, just for the sake of it.

* * *

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

Flashback (2 years ago)

"I-I'm sorry Clary, but, we are going to have to end this," Jace murmured quietly to Clary while looking away. _End this…? Is this some sick joke…?_ She let go of him, and then, that's when she felt it, the fierce stinging behind her eyes that she absolutely hated. The foreign feeling of tears wanting to break out of your eyes and rush down your face in waterfalls, Clary hated it so, so much.

I stare at him. "You're going to break-up with me? Just like that? No other reasons?" Clary asked hoarsely, a bitter smile played on her lips. "I think…I think I was stupid to believe we would actually have a real happy-forever-after." She turned on her heal and walked away, leaving a slightly open-mouthed and hurt Jace Wayland behind on the side walk in from of Taki's.

Present

Now, Clarissa Fray Morgenstern was a Shadowhunter now, or if you preferred, Shadowhuntress. She knew she had to let go of the past, and so she did, but sadly, not only did she let go of the past, she also let go of the old Clary, the one the Institute knew the most. _It was a minor sacrifice that was crucial _she always tells herself. She started anew and was what you would call a rogue Shadowhuntress, one that worked alone. But it was strange, she pondered, because when she let go of her past and old self, it felt as if the good memories were slipping right through her fingers, failed to be caught.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Midnight Vampire Lair Raid

A slow tip-tap to the right was the only evident of noise to show that Clary's simple existence was present. She slowly looked up to the so called "Abandoned and Cursed Motel" that nobody had set foot in from six years back. A slow smile curled onto the red-head's hidden face, she could see through the glamour, and really, it was just a vampire lair. Although it was a bit infested with rodents, cockroaches, and the sharp toothed, flying human bats.

_Well! This is going to be…fun. What was the objective again? _ I pondered to myself before realizing again. _OH RIGHT! I need to get the damned necklace made of black diamond…apparently it has a spell cast onto it…belonged to one of the more prestigious families that run the Institute in Nevada…mission pays well too. _She grinned a Cheshire grin again. Oh yes, she was going to get that money and be settled down for a while. She was getting headaches almost every day from thinking about where to go next after she was done.

She wrapped the cloak tighter against herself and pulled the hood lower down her face. Walking slowly towards the boarded door, and slowly raised her foot. "Huh…what would this hold out? The glamour is probably what keeps people out. What a sucky jammer this is," Clary muttered to herself.

She kicked the door down in one swift motion and hundred pairs of eyes stared back at her. "Hey guy, so we can do this one way or another, you can either give me that nice necklace that your main-momma's wearing right now, or I can kill you all and then take it," she said casually like she was asking how their day was. She had raised a pair of the _kindjal_ that Jace had given her three years ago after they fought Valentine as a gift.

It brought back painful memories, the rose shaped jewel on the hilt glinted and for a second it looked like tears of blood. Clary immediately snapped back to reality when she heard a loud battle cry coming from the heard of vampires that currently looked…angry enough they would trample her into a Clary-pancake, and then celebrate by preserving her as a trophy. So came the milliseconds of wishing that she had a _parabatai_ with her so that Clary had someone watching her back.

"Damn vampires…never making it easy for me," Clary muttered under her breath with dodging, swiping, and ripping the ones above down to the ground with a quick yank of their tails (A/N: do they have tails…? I'm super sorry if they don't but yeah…). A female with blonde curls, ocean-blue eyes had the nerve to call her a "bitch" before she was stabbed to death in anger by a certain red-head. Yes, Clary was able to be annoyed very easily when she was…ahem, on the time of her month, and the funny part was…? She was on maximum PMS and was _really_ ticked off by the blonde's comment.

Clary roared in anger when someone taunted her, calling her "one of the weakest bitches he had ever seen". "I'll friggin' show you weak you little winged momma's boy!" she roared while stabbing, kicking, punching, and ducking anything that came her way till she reached a muscular brunette vampire with his arms crossed across his chest standing in front of a door.

The brunette smirked and got into a battle stance, his fingers making a motion of "bring it on". _Oh I'll bring it on you over-muscular butt-face…_ she thought to herself, her face twisting into an ugly smile. If he thought he could bring her down, he was wrong. Clarissa Fray Morgenstern was gonna play how the average female played, dirty.

She lunged at him and while he tried grabbing her, she twisted her body at last minute so that he was directly in front of her, and once he was, she kicked upwards with as much speed as she could muster, into his…southern regions.

"T-that's ch-cheating…" he ground out before falling into a pain caused unconsciousness, his face contorted in obvious pain. She smiled sweetly while looking down on his.

"Whoever said I had to fight fair?" She asked while smiling a wide grin. _Good riddance!_ She thought to herself while stepping over him and breaking down the door the passed out vampire was previously guarding.

Inside, it was basically a throne room, plush cushions filled every corner of the room, a throne near that was set against the back wall, and the "queen" sat on the throne. A blonde haired girl with golden eyes, a bored look pasted onto her face like a mask.

"Clarissa Fray Morgenstern…I see you were assigned to take my necklace away, is it?" the girl sighed while slowly standing up.

"No duh princess, if I wasn't then I wouldn't be killing off your…children," Clary said waving her hands around as an emphasis. The blonde just sighed again and shook her head, a cocky sneer making way onto her face.

"You have a weakness Clarissa, you get agitated and angered easily, it will lead to your downfall," the girl said again, the sneer still on her face.

"I do not!" Clary snarled angrily before lunging at the blonde, who dodged swiftly to the side. Her finger nailed turned into talons, wings fluttered outwards with a span of twelve feet. Clary frowned quickly, she was getting angered easily, and in fact she was getting pretty annoyed looking at the blonde vampire in all of her glory.

A loud amused laugh rang out; reverberating off the walls, a flutter of wings was all the warning she had to dodge a vicious swipe of talons. _This girl is harder to deal with than she looks, _Clary thought to herself in disdain with rolling out of the way of a furry of swipes.

"Your bones are going to join the rest of the ones in that corner over there once I'm done with you!" The blonde shrieked gleefully, madness seeping into her voice like water through paper. Clary scowled unimpressed at the girl's words and sprang towards her.

"I don't plan on dying today you ugly bag of bones," Clary grumbled angrily mostly to herself, but she knew the bag of bones in question had heard her. A indignant shriek exploded from the girl as she tossed herself towards Clary.

"How does it feel to be broken Clarissa?" the girl shrieked, and Clary froze. How did she know about Jace and I?

"Yes, we heard it; it spread all across the Downworld, about how fragile and exposed you were. You know who told us?" the girl crooned gleefully. The only other person who knew was Simon, then Isabelle, and after her were Alec and Magnus.

"Simon did, didn't he, Simon spilled the beans to all of you because you must have threatened to kill Isabelle in some way didn't you? Or maybe you paid him," Clary said angrily, each word ringing out louder and clearer than the ones before.

"Yes he did, but he told us on his free will, he wanted you to be targeted and killed, don't you realize?" The girl laughed again, but the sharp whine of a blade cutting through air and piercing her chest stopped her. She fell to the floor lifeless but Clary stabbed her some more to take cautious measures.

Clary unclasped the necklace from the lifeless girl's neck and put it into a velvet pouch before standing up and getting the hell out of the lair. When she got outside, she smiled maniacally before lighting a match and tossing it at the door, letting flames eat the cursed hotel away in flames.

And that night, as the flames were eating away at the hotel, the people close by heard the cursed wails of hundreds of vampires being transported back to their hellish dimension, one by one.

**I know that this chapter isn't very good...but I was kind of getting Writters Blocked and this is the only idea that leaked through...Sorry if its confusing and Clary is kind of Mary Sue but trust me she won't be after she meets Jace, which is in the next chapter. Happy reading!**


End file.
